Dislocation
by happysquid008
Summary: When Mizumachi gets his arm dislocated by Agon, Kakei rushes to his aid. implied KakeixMizumachi


_~~~happysquid08~~~_

Dislocation

Rating: T for a bit of language and suggestive themes of homosexuality

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21, the hilarious manga that deals with superhumans that happen to play football, belongs to Murata Yusuke and Inagaki Riichiro. If it belonged to me, it would not be nearly so interesting, complete, or focused on football… in other words, a fangirl doujinshi with slash pairings galore.

Kakei x Mizumachi

_~~~happysquid08~~~_

After a grueling half with Shinryuuji, the Kyoshin Poseidens stood, disbelieving, on the field. Dejectedly they watched the regular reactions from the other team; the normality, the ease, with which they handled themselves. As if it was fate that had brought the forty-one-point lead.

Mizumachi slung his helmet on the back of his shoulder, fingers folding around the face wires naturally. He was okay with loss. The Nagas deserved the win. This scrimmage didn't matter, anyway; it wasn't like a tournament match or anything. He was just disappointed and was resolved to train even harder.

He glanced around at his disheartened teammates, who mindlessly gazed at the harsh coach who had started muttering to a player about a particular mistake and the eleven players who, wearing purple and gold, were walking, almost bored, off to the side. Then, out of nowhere:

"AGON!"

Heads whipped around from the Poseidons; however, Mizumachi noticed that none of the players on the Nagas dared look up.

"_What's the big deal?! Get your gear and come on_!"

Kongo Agon had apparently just arrived and was slapping some bag onto a bench. Unsui obviously didn't appreciate the gesture. He was steaming on the fifty-yard line, clutching his helmet and shaking his fist.

"_Huuuh_?" Agon almost looked incredulous. He slouched onto the field. All people present started uncontrollably. Agon wasn't viciously dangerous the way he was now, but that didn't mean he was as peaceful as a dove. "Relax. It's not a real game. I don't even need to change."

He loomed inexplicably while crouching over to stretch, sending shivers up and down spines, friend and foe. "If we're playing these trashes, who needs pads?" A grin, a flash, of evil. Sunglasses sparked menacingly in the sun.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mizumachi saw and heard Agon's words shoot through Kakei with a vengeance. In a low, angry growl, a muttered and indignant "Trashes?" rushed out of Kakei's throat. Mizumachi could almost feel fox eyes narrow.

Rushing thoughts led to one foreseeable action.

_Kakei must have been hurt by what dreadlocks said over there, yeah, he must be really angry, he insulted our team and everything, so I am too – _

_Kakei just got angry, really really angry -- _

_Kakei is so serious, so cool -- _

Whenever he speaks like that, whenever I think about how serious he is, whenever I think about him, it always gets too hot under these clothes --

"Yeah!" Mizumachi exclaimed, coming back to the present, agreeing with Agon about the pads. "Is that legal?" He decided it didn't matter.

He started to strip.

"Then I don't want pads either! They slow me down!" Somehow he got off his uniform in one sweep without taking off his shoes. He supposed it was from practice.

As he rushed for Kongo Agon head on, yelling out "SPLASH!" for all to hear, a smile was dreamily pasted onto his face. Thoughts were consumed with rage against someone who made Kakei unhappy. Anger roiling inside.

He reached to crush. He'd heard about killing intent, but had never actually experienced it. He was sure he was now. His hands were about to constrict the throat, stop the breath, he didn't know, he wasn't sure about the details, just the killing part. He would kill for Kakei. A dreamy smile was still on his face.

Hands were ruthlessly slapped away. In an instant, all Mizumachi could see was his own shadow on the grass, the droplets of dew still glittering from the rain four hours previously, dripping slowly down and catching sun. He wondered if Kakei saw the dew sparkle like he did. He figured he would ask him later, after this act of vengeance. A dreamy smile was still on his face.

He felt a harsh fabric grind against his side as Agon brushed past. Two hands, faster than the eyes could follow, twisted Mizumachi's right arm behind his back. _Crack. _Confused, Mizumachi wondered if Agon had known that he had intended to kill him. Some shouting in the second before it was too late. He idly wondered if Kakei was the one calling out. A dreamy smile was still on his face.

_Pop._ Eyes unfocused, seemingly staring at nothing, all Mizumachi could think about was Kakei. Fox eyes, low voice, drive to win. A dreamy smile was still on his face.

Then he felt the pain.

He fell to the ground, ears deaf to the cries of his name coming from Kakei.

Through his pain, he reached for his shoulder and turned up his head. He saw Kakei's worried, serious face right next to him, calm hands trying to soothe him and find out the total damage. The eyes were horrified, almost out of place, like they couldn't focus on anything properly.

"You dumbass, Kakei," Mizumachi gasped out. Kakei cocked his head in confusion and worry. "_I'm_ the one who just got his arm dislocated!" A grin came out through the blond explosion of hair, a painful grin.

Kakei Shun paused and then relaxed minutely. Remembering basic medical procedure, he stood and called for a stretcher before returning to the side of the victim. Two people from Shinryuuji rushed away to find one. The team crowded around him.

"Mizumachi, we'll get you fixed as soon as possible, don't worry about it, you're going to be fine, Agon isn't going to get away with this, I don't think you should have charged him like that, he's so dangerous, but I guess it turned out all right because you're not hurt that bad –"

"Kakei."

"Yes, yes, what is it?!"

"Stop trying to console me, it's making it worse."

"…Sorry."

"If you want to make me feel better, just hold my hand. …Ow! Not the dislocated one-! Yeah, the left one. My… mom used to when I was… sick…"

Mizumachi fell unconscious right there on the field, a faint grin on his face, with Kakei gripping his hand as if he was in danger of falling over a cliff.

Kakei had never felt so dislocated when Mizumachi's arm had popped out of his socket. He was still having trouble focusing. But then Kakei remembered his words.

I'm the one

who just got his arm

dislocated.

Looking down, Kakei couldn't help but smile faintly, cradling Mizumachi's left hand with both hands, close to his heart.

He was focused. He was no longer dislocated. He was grounded.

In Mizumachi, Kakei found his strength.

Maybe it had something to do with the twinkling of the raindrops hanging from the grass, and the way they lit up Mizumachi's sincere smile.

…

End

…

_Author's Note:_ This fic was a personal challenge of mine, to write a scene exactly from the manga and incorporate ~_feelings~ _into football, hard as that may be… I think I succeeded in that respect. However, I'm not sure how much of the chemistry between the two got across, but there we have it. Unlike a lot of other fics I wrote, this one seems relatively innocent and cute. (They don't even confess!!!) Maybe it's because I think that's how this couple would react… By the way, is the proper way Kakei Shun or Shun Kakei…? I did this while reading the American-published version and can never be sure if they order names correctly with the minor characters.


End file.
